Glow Ups
The Glow Ups are lighted indoor/outdoor Halloween decorations made in 2003-2007. Each one features a string of lighted body parts, or a character's head and limbs, to give the illusion that said character is buried underground. When plugged in, the lights fade on and off or alternate until unplugged. On some models, like Donna the Dead and Rick Amortus, the lights flash on and off. The variety of Glow Ups feature various different designs such as characters with heads and limbs protruding from the earth, ghostly footprints and even pathway markers. List of Glow Ups Characters and Decorations *Skeleton *Crashed Witch *Ghostly Footprints *Skeleton Feet *Skull Pathway Markers *Eyeball Pathway Markers *Mummy *Donna the Dead *Rick Amortus *Rick Amortus (version 2 with normal Skeleton's hands, feet and ribs) *Ghost Pathway Markers *Skeleton Footprints (version 2) Non-Gemmy Lookalikes There are many non-Gemmy lighted groundbreakers that resemble Glow Ups but are in fact made by other companies. Sienna, a lighting company, is responsible for making many of these Glow Up reminiscent groundbreakers, including (but not limited to): *Marcus the Carcass *Napoleon Blownapart *Manny the Mummy *Luke the Spook *Pirate Pete *Vinnie the Vanishing Vampire *Benny Bones *Werewolf with Heart (like Manny the Mummy) *Zombie with Heart (like Manny the Mummy) *Skull and Hands Groundbreaker (green, orange and white) These decorations are NOT Glow Ups nor are they gemmy by any means. Lighting Functions Each Glow Up has either a slow fade lighting effect or a flashing lighting effect. Below are the lighting functions each glow up is supposed to have; *Skeleton- Slow Fade *Crashed Witch- Slow Fade (prototype with flashing function exists) *Ghostly Footprints- Each footprint fades on and off, starting from the bottom and going up the trail one by one *Skeleton Feet- Same as Ghostly Footprints *Skull Pathway Markers- Slow Fade *Eyeball Pathway Markers- Flashing *Donna the Dead- Flashing (Prototype with Slow Fade function exists) *Rick Amortus- Flashing *Rick Amortus (Ribcage Model)- Slow Fade *Mummy- unknown (likely flashing or slow fade) *Ghost Pathway Markers- unknown (likely flashing) *Skeleton Footprints (version 2)- Flashing 2003 Gemmy Halloween Indoor Outdoor Glow Ups Lighted Footprints Decoration.jpg|Glow Ups Ghostly Footprints Gemmy 2007 Halloween GLOW UPS Spooky Buried Skeleton Lighted Yard Decor.jpg|Glow Ups Skeleton (Box) Gemmy 2007 Halloween GLOW UPS Spooky Buried Skeleton Lighted Yard Decor 2.jpg|Glow Ups Skeleton oigfduik.jpg|What appears to be a Glow Ups Mummy on the back of a Glow Ups Skeleton Feet Box dhjreetuiutr.jpg|glow Ups Skeleton Feet (Box) ashfg.jpg|Glow Ups Skeleton Feet pqthyew-itjiq.jpg|Glow Ups Skull Pathway Markers (Box) ertuiu.jpg|Glow Ups Pathway Markers oiugfghuioihgf.jpg|Glow Ups Eye Ball Pathway Markers (Box) jhgfghuhvhnbvghj.jpg|Glow Ups Eye Ball Pathway Markers img-thing.jpg|Glow Ups Rick Amortus File:Screenshot 2018-01-10-15-27-41-1.png|Rick Amortus (Different Version) EFCF145B-8C9F-42E3-8729-63017FF25838.jpeg|Glow Ups Skeleton s-l400 (1).jpg|Glow Ups Skeleton (Close-up of Face) s-l400glowups.jpg|Glow Up Skeleton Alternate Box Glowupghostbox.jpg|Ghost Pathway Markers (Box) Glow Up Ghost Pathway Marker.jpg|Ghost Pathway Markers Ghost Pathway Markers Box Closeup.jpg Glowupseyeballs.jpg|Eyeball Pathway Markers w/o Box Eyeball Pathway Marker.jpg|Eyeball Pathway Marker P1030326.jpg|Skeleton Feet Totally Ghoul Glow Ups Lighted Yard Decor - Crashed Witch - Halloween.jpg|Glow Ups Crashed Witch (Box) s-l400 (8).jpg|Glow Up Witch ('Pumpkin Time' box design) F79739AE-1A7B-47AC-8DEA-C5AC0D185171.jpg|Witch. IMG_20191012_171436.jpg|Skeleton footprints (version 2) IMG_20191012_171300.jpg|V2 skeleton footprint close-up IMG_20191012_171414.jpg|V2 skeleton footprints (Walmart box) gu dtd.jpg|Glow Ups Donna The Dead s-l1600-7.jpg|Donna The Dead's box. s-l1600-6.jpg|Donna The Dead (Unlit) s-l1600-8.jpg|Donna The Dead (Full body and lit) Category:Series Category:Halloween Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Donna the Dead